Menta y Jengibre
by Sayori OM
Summary: No estaba seguro de querer comérselo, ni si quiera estaba seguro que supiera bien, de lo único que estaba seguro el pequeño Kuro es que era lo único disponible para comer. [Fic participante en el Mini Reto "El Jardín de Shiemi" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Heme aquí de nuevo en este maravilloso fandom (creo que la mayoría de los fandoms donde estoy son maravillosos o eso creo (?...) Sin mas por el momento me retiro...

¡Enjoy! :3

Fic participante en el Mini Reto "El Jardín de Shiemi del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Blue Exorcist_ le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Kazue Kato.**

* * *

 **Menta y Jengibre**

¿Era normal que la comida estuviera tan… condimentada?

El pequeño Kuro se lo preguntaba en este momento. Sabía que en algunos países de medio oriente, si su memoria no le fallaba, la comida solía estar muy condimentada, pero esto no era medio oriente.

No estaba seguro de querer comérselo, pero debía de hacerlo, porque de ninguna manera comería esa cosa que Yukio decía era para _gatos_ y se empeñaba en que se la comiera, sabiendo que él no era un gato como cualquier otro.

Él quería comida de verdad, no comida comprimida en una bolita que ni si quiera olía ni sabía bien.

Agradecía que al menos ya no lo molestara con lo de la caja de arena, la cual ni siquiera usaría como cama para dormir.

Juraba que en cuanto llegara Rin acusaría a Yukio de no haberle dado la comida que esta había dejado para él y por el martirio que ahora estaba pasando. Debía agradecer que Yukio dejara ese bento que una chica le había dado en el almuerzo del día anterior.

Aunque estuviera muy especiada la comida.

Kuro solo esperaba que no supiera tan mal como la comida de Shiemi, eso sí que no era comestible, ni siquiera para un demonio. Lo bueno es que lo que estaba a punto de ingerir no burbujeaba, ni se movía.

Tomo una bocanada de aire grande, ya no atrasaría más su final.

— _Shiro, te veré en el otro lado_.

Kuro no sabía si esa comida lo mataría, pero prefería estar preparado.

* * *

La comida al final no había estado tan mal, aunque le estaba provocando un leve ardor en el estómago, seguramente le había echado algún tipo de chile.

— ¡Kuro! Ya regrese.

La voz de Rin hizo que Kuro se parara de la cama de este y saliera corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el joven.

— _¡Rin! ¡Rin!_

— ¿Cómo estuviste? ¿Comiste lo que te deje?— Rin empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, empezaría a trabajar en la cena de una vez ya que Yukio no llegaría porque estaba en una misión.

Rin siempre se estaba al pendiente de lo que Yukio y él comían. Era como una madre o una abuelita.

— _No, Yukio me dejo comida de gato_ — Kuro sabía que probablemente Rin no regañaría a su gemelo, aunque este lo regañara de todo por todo.

—Ese cuatro ojos ¿Entonces no has comido?— pregunto preocupado de que su familiar no hubiera probado bocado en todo el día. Después vería como se vengaría de su gemelo.

— _Si comí._

—Me estás diciendo que Yukio no te dio lo que deje pero si comiste, entonces no entiendo.

— _Había una bento en la barra de la cocina, estaba un poco abierto así que lo pude abrir y me comí lo que ahí estaba._

—Pero la comida de ese bento estaba muy condimentado por eso le dije a Yukio que no se lo comiera, que lo trataría de arreglar en la noche— Rin dejo de cortar las verduras y puso su mirada en Kuro. — ¿No te sientes mal?

— _No, no me siento mal Rin._

—Bueno supongo que debes de tener algo de hambre ¿No es así?— pregunto poniendo a hervir un poco de agua en la estufa.

— _Sí, si tengo ¡Comida de Rin!_

Kuro empezó a dar saltitos de alegría.

—Está bien, en cuanto esté la cena la serviré— el joven sonrió. Sabía que Kuro nunca rechazaría comida hecha por él.

* * *

La alarma empezó a sonar, al parecer a Rin se le había olvidado apagarla en la noche para que no sonara.

Tanto Kuro como Rin soltaron un quejido al oírla, era sábado, nadie que fuera estudiante y no tuviera ni planes ni nada quería despertarse en la mañana de un sábado.

Pasaron los segundos y esta aun sonaba, esa cosa estaba por volver loco a Kuro, se paró y con su pata empezó a mover a Rin, este solo se quejó y se dio la vuelta sin dar señales de despertarse.

— _Rin, despierta._

—Cinco minutos más.

— _Rin_ — Kuro se acercó para hablarle más fuerte. _— ¡Rin!_

Rin se sentó de sopetón, al principio creyó que era algo del aire pero no al parecer era el aliento de Kuro y ahora debía encontrar una manera de decírselo sin herirlo.

¿Cómo le diría que tenía mal aliento sin que Kuro se sintiera mal?

— _Apaga la alarma, me está volviendo loco—_ se quejó Kuro bajándose de la cama.

Sin perder el tiempo hizo lo que su familiar le pidió, no entendía porque aunque pusiera el tono más desagradable para escuchar seguía sin despertarse en cuanto sonaba.

—Parece ser que Yukio aún no regresa— comento Rin cuando vio que la cama de su hermano seguía tendida.

— _Desayunemos._

—Claro— A lo mejor tenía ese aliento porque acababan de despertar, aunque nunca tenía mal aliento.

Se froto la cara con las manos, tenía que ver cómo decírselo si no se le quitaba después de desayunar.

* * *

—Kuro— se encontraba serio, aun no sabía cómo decirle, no decirle también era una opción pero no podía dejarlo andar por el mundo con ese mal aliento.

— _¿Qué pasa Rin?_

—Eh ¿Cómo decirlo?— Rin se froto un poco el cuello, nunca antes había tenido una situación igual. Yukio y él nunca habían pasado por eso, que su memoria le dejara recordar.

Simplemente le diría, sin trabas ni nada. Solamente lo soltaría.

Era el mejor plan que tenía en esos momentos, a menos que le preguntara si quería un chicle lo cual sería ridículo considerando que nunca antes le había dado uno.

— _Rin._

—Perdón, Kuro… tienes mal aliento— lo soltó de sopetón, no había sido ni la mitad de delicado de lo que había estado pensando, a lo mejor si se hubiera propuesto decírselo de manera golpeada le hubiera salido de manera delicada.

La cocina se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

Rin no sabía si tenía que decir algo más o simplemente debía esperar a que Kuro dijera algo.

—Kuro.

Llamarlo fue como traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, el pequeño Kuro empezó a dar vueltas como loco profiriendo que él no podía tener mal aliento por varios motivos, algunos que Rin no lograba entender por completo.

—Kuro tranquilo, buscáremos una manera de quitártelo— trato de calmarlo sin éxito aparente. Rin también ya se había puesto nervioso.

— _¿Cómo?_

—Eh… podemos empezar por lavarte los dientes, creo que una vez oí que el mal aliento se podía deber a algún alimento atorado entre los dientes.

— _Pero yo no siento nada en mis dientes._

—Tal vez tu no, pero ahí está— dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta de la cocina.

— _Está bien_ — sin más Kuro empezó a seguir a Rin hacia el baño.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y todos sus intentos para quitarle el mal aliento a Kuro habían fracasado.

Lavarle los dientes solamente lo quito por unos minutos para después regresar, el enjuague bucal tampoco había funcionado, Y mucho menos las pastillas de menta para el alientos, esas habían funcionado igual que la pasta de dientes.

Nada daba el resultado que ellos querían.

Ahora se encontraban tirados en el piso del cuarto, pensando alguna manera de resolver aquello.

— _¿Qué más podemos hacer?_

—No lo sé, no se me otra cosa que podría resultar.

— _No quiero que mi aliento huela para siempre a ¿Vomito? Sí, eso creo que lo define bien._

—No te quedaras con el mal aliento para siempre solo hay que encontrar una manera de— Rin no pudo terminar de hablar porque su celular empezó a sonar. — ¿Otra alarma? Pero que… ¡Diablos!

Rin se paró de un salto.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

—Quede con Shiemi que la ayudaría con unas cosas y ya voy tarde— dijo mientras tomaba su chamarra. —Vamos.

* * *

— ¿Todo bien con Kuro, Rin?— pregunto Shiemi tomando una caja para empezarla a cargar.

—Sí, todo bien ¿Por qué preguntas?— contesto nervioso, él había tomado dos cajas.

—Casi no habla y está ahí parado viendo para afuera— dirigió su mirada hacia el familiar.

Kuro no había querido entrar para no tener mucho contacto con más gente, le daba pena que Shiemi se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Se pelearon?

—No.

— ¿Se siente mal?

—No, bueno si, no sabría decir bien.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? Me sentiría mejor si los pudiera ayudar— concluyo Shiemi sonriéndole.

Rin volteo a verla y luego volteo a ver a Kuro. A lo mejor ella podía ayudarlos.

—Está bien, Kuro tiene mal aliento por esa razón no habla y si habla está lejos de nosotros. Desde la mañana esta así y él dice, y eso es cierto, el aliento le huele a vomito— confeso algo apenado, solo esperaba que Kuro no se enojara con él por decírselo a Shiemi.

— ¿Qué comió?

—Nada fuera de lo normal, solo lo que yo le doy— se quedó pensando unos segundos más. — ¡Cierto! Y un bento que le dieron a Yukio pero la comida estaba muy condimentado.

— ¡Ya sé! Espérenme en la tienda voy en unos minutos— dijo emocionada, poniendo su caja encima de las que traía Rin cargando.

—Claro— murmuro Rin concentrándose en no tirar las cajas por el peso extra que no contemplaba.

* * *

—Este té ayudara— Shiemi se sentó enfrente de ellos poniendo el té en la mesita de en medio.

— _Rin ¿De qué es?_ — pregunto Kuro oliéndolo.

—Eh ¿De qué es el té, Shiemi?— Rin observaba el té que le había servido a él. Shiemi había servido para los tres.

—Es de menta con un poco de jengibre, el jengibre ayudara a calentar el estómago y lo desinflamara, porque el mal aliento de Kuro viene de que no ha podido digerir bien la comida condimentada. La menta por su parte tiene mentol el cual es refrescante, así que también ayudara a quitar el mal aliento— respondió tratando de sonar lo más entendible posible.

— _¡Genial!_ — sin pensárselo más Kuro empezó a darle lengüetazos al té. _—Gracias Shiemi._

—Kuro dice que gracias— tradujo Rin para su amiga.

Shiemi asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oye Shiemi— murmuro Rin para que se acercara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué nos serviste también a nosotros? ¿Acaso a mí también me huele la boca?— pregunto soplando algo de aliento en la palma de su mano para luego olerlo.

—No— respondió Shiemi riéndose un poco ante la acción de Rin.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solamente nos serví para no dejar solo a Kuro en esto.

—Ya veo— Rin tomo un poco del té, no sabía mal de hecho sabía rico. — ¿Y si aún sigue el mal aliento?

—Simple, dale té de menta todos los días, aunque estoy segura que con este se le quitara.

Rin sonrió esperando que fuera así.

Y al final así fue, Shiemi tenía razón. Al día siguiente Kuro ya no tenía mal aliento.

* * *

 **N/F:** Debo admitir que ya tenia la historia desde hace una semana y media, si no mal recuerdo, pero por X o por Y no la subía xD pero bueno el chiste es que lo logre y aquí esta.

La verdad al principio no sabia a quien hacer mi victima de la tres opciones que me dieron (Rin, Shiemi y Kuro) pero al final mi victima fue Kuro, pobre xD También que esta vez no use ningún remedio que viera en Internet, de hecho use algo mejor que el Internet... Mi abuela X3 las abuelitas tienen remedios para todo, literalmente.

Sin mas espero que les haya gustado (=^^=)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
